Carnival Lights
by Channy-Chann
Summary: When an Uchiha is kissing you, Sweetie, you don’t think. You kiss back.


**Carnival Lights**

_You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back._

The senior class of Kenwoshi-Konoha High school, filed out the doors at the sound of the final bell, the last day of High School and the first day of summer; Next year friendships would be broken when they attended different top-notch colleges, new friendships would form, and life would move on. The small space in between of those two major events was called the annual Senior's Carnival.

Uzumaki Naruto, burst through the oak front doors, loosening his black tie from his white-collared button down shirt. "Oi, Teme, you going to the carnival?" he spoke to his best friend, and infamous ass, Uchiha Sasuke. Girls stared shamelessly as they walked by, the younger ones mourning the loss of the 'A-class Hottie'.

The Uchiha protégé dusted off his black dress pants before replying, "Dobe, it's a waste of time, we all could be doing something productive, I'm assuming you're dragging Sakura there?" He rolled his onyx colored eyes, and smirked.

"Nah! Sakura-chan is going with Ino-" Naruto wrinkled his tanned nose at the name of the blonde, "Tenten, and some other girls. But not Hinata because Sakura-chan told me Hinata-chan wasn't going, so I asked her why! And then she fainted! At the nurse's office I kinda, sorta asked her to go with me!"

Naruto scratched his spiky hair, and squinted.

"Yet another girl falls for the Great Uzumaki Naruto Charm." A melodic voice behind them giggled. The two boys turned to see their classmate, and best friend, Haruno Sakura. At 5'7 she still wasn't as tall as the other two, who were at 6'2.

She straightened out her red plaid skirt, (their new pervert of a principal made the skirts at least five inches above the knee,) and fiddled with the red blazer she held over her arm.

"Artificial Intelligence is no match for Natural Stupidity." Was Sasuke's curt reply as they rounded the corner to the football field, to see how Sakura's best friend Ino and the other Cheerleaders were decorating the area.

The two co-captains were screaming into microphones on a stage to the far right on the field.

"You! Fish-face! Move that _faster_! We're not paying you to sit on your ass and pig out!" Yamanaka Ino screamed, pointing at a blue skinned man with ragged old jeans and a black tee shirt with red clouds decorated on it.

"Ino! Let's go! We have to get ready for our performance tonight!" Sabaku Temari screamed at the other blonde.

"Watch your fake puffed-up mouth Temari! I'm giving _instruction_, just like Kurenai-sensei said to!" Ino retorted back, flipping her newly dyed hair. It was now brighter than the _sun_.

"We're going to win! W-I-N! Win!" Temari talked to Ino as if she was a kindergartener and if spelling such a simple word was a big deal. "And if you don't want to be apart of that-" Temari was cut off,

"Well of course I am! You don't have a chance without me!" Ino and Temari than linked arms and skipped around the side of the curtain.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered. A piercing shriek was heard. "Oh _Sasuke-kun_!" Sasuke flinched violently as Karin A.K.A 'Most Voted to Be a Bigger Pain in The Ass in Five Years' latched herself onto his arm.

"Naruto…Sakura. Nice outfits." Karin smirked. She herself did not bother abiding to the uniform policy and wore black short shorts, with a black barely-buttoned blouse.

"At least Sakura-chan can get guys _without_ looking like a whore." Naruto growled, stepping forward; this was true. Sakura got asked out at _least_ twice a week, although the presence of Sasuke and Naruto was intimidating.

Karin stuck out her tongue, a childish gesture. "What_ever_."

"She can't do anything to me; I'm teme's best friend." Naruto smiled brightly. "Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again, and detached himself from Karin. "Go away. You're annoying." He said coldly, and stalked off, Naruto and Sakura hurrying to catch up.

"But Sasuke-kun! We were destined to be together!" Naruto mimicked the words Karin was currently screaming, trying to catch up to her beloved. She tripped- and fell in the mud. Sakura tried to help her up- worried.

**CHA! THAT BITCH GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED!**

"Don't bother Sakura; her over-inflated head can help her up with all the hot air it contains." Sasuke called to her over his shoulder. Karin screamed with rage.

"Sasuke will you be attending the carnival?" Sakura asked, as the three made their way to their cars. The Uchiha shook his head no, then pulled out a lighter and ignited a cigarette. "Sasuke-teme thinks it's a 'waste of time' and doesn't want to go, but we all know he's going, because I'm dragging him there." Naruto grinned foxily.

"Well, I'll see you both tonight then." Sakura flashed them a dazzling smile, and pulled them both in for a hug. It was common for them now, what used to be stiff and uncomfortable hugs now were warm and loving. After a few times of Sasuke resisting the group hugs, Sakura and Naruto told him if he didn't they would tie him up and let _Karin_ have him. The thought made him want to throw up more than anything.

They pulled apart, almost at the same time, and got into their cars and drove.

_**No one is telling me the speed I should be travelling**_

The Carnival lasted until midnight, and started at six thirty. Sakura came with Ino, Tenten, and Temari, along with some other girls from the senior class. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke arrived at seven.

"Eat the funnel cake Sasuke!"

"No Dobe."

"Eat it! You knowwww you want to, its del-ic-ious."

"_No_ Dobe."

"Naruto-kun, if Sasuke-san doesn't want to…"

"But he does! Sasuke eat it damn you!"

"Dobe, you're testing my patience."

Naruto suddenly smashed the funnel cake into Sasuke's face. "Bastard." And proceeded to drag a shocked Hinata on the Ferris Wheel. Sasuke got some napkins, and attempted to get all of the powdered sugar off his face. He walked onto the open path, filled with students, laughing and having fun, and suddenly he felt weight on him. He looked down.

"Sakura."

"Sorry Sasuke! I wasn't watching where I was going, and you know Ino, she's so hard to keep up with, I swear, she absolutely despises gym with a burning passion, it must be from running to all of those sales at the mall…" Sakura was babbling. She looked Sasuke up and down; he was in jeans and a black tee shirt. The attire she wore herself, was similar, an old jean mini skirt, silk black tank top…

_**If I keep up with it could I catch myself?**_

"I...uh..." Sakura gazed at him, intrigued. There was a devious glint in her eye he could not fathom.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated. She wasn't reverting back to her old fan girl days was she? She was still looking at him. Then she giggled.

"You have some powdered sugar on your face." Sasuke felt the side of his face. Sakura shook her head, and leaned in.

And licked it off.

An electric shock went through the both of them, they stared at each other for several moments, then Sasuke grabbed the back of her head, and thrust his tongue in her mouth. They broke apart suddenly, and Sasuke dragged a dazed Sakura and they went behind the school.

Sasuke put both hands on either side of her head, and ravaged her mouth; he bit her full bottom lip, allowing him to slip his tongue in when she opened her mouth in surprise.

Sakura didn't ask questions, she couldn't think straight, when an Uchiha is kissing you, sweetie, you don't think. You kiss _back_.

He had moved down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses, and sometimes biting. Her hands had roamed up to his silky black hair, tangling them in it.

_**So watch me, watch me take the lead**_

Sakura lifted her right leg, and hooked it around his waist, then she grinded against him. She heard him groan _'Fuck…' _and almost laughed out loud. Cold heartless Sasuke Uchiha? Actually showing emotion? Yeah. Right. Now Neji will go tap dance naked with Lee on top of the Eiffel tower.

The loud voice of Naruto distracted them. Well shit.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme? You over there?"

"Sakura?"

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Whatcha guys doin'?"

More voices. They composed themselves as the others rounded the corner. Ino pointed at the slipping strap of Sakura's tank top. "Forehead is trying to seduce Sasuke-kun!" She smirked jokingly.

"Shut it Porker! At least I don't stuff my bra." Sakura pranced up to Ino and stuck out her tongue. "Darling people magazine is going to be my best friend after you shit your acting career."  
Ino stomped her foot. "Not if I can help it Forehead-monster! I heard Shikamaru is going to be a detective, he's going to help me hide your body."

"Oh please! You don't have it in you." Sakura giggled, still red from what happened with Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke, she looked around. He was gone. She felt tears blur her vision. She lifted her hand to rub her eyes, and felt something in her hand.

_We'll finish this later._

And it was a promise he intended to keep.

_**I can feel the beat within my body**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Oneshot. Review&I'll love you.**


End file.
